1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method that informs users of laws affecting the movement of assets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that compares a list of user assets to one or more regional laws and informs of the users of regulations or prohibitions that pertain to one or more of the assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's global marketplace, employees or other business professionals are often relocated. While moving person's household is already a daunting task, understanding rules and regulations that apply to the person's assets in the new locale, or region, makes the task even more difficult. Compounding this challenge is the fact that multiple regional rules and regulations may apply to the person's assets.
For example, if a U.S. citizen is moving to Toronto, Canada, the laws of multiple regions will apply to the person's assets. First, national laws of Canada need to be followed. Second, the city of Toronto is in the province of Ontario, so the laws of Ontario need to be followed. Third, the city of Toronto has various ordinances that need to be followed. Depending on the laws imposed by the new regions, failure to abide by any one of the laws of the various regions can result in a variety of consequences ranging from fines to confiscation of the offending item, to, in severe cases, imprisonment of the person for taking an illegal item into a certain region. For instance, laws pertaining to firearms, especially handguns, are often much stricter in foreign countries as they are in certain parts of the United States.
Another challenge facing a person moving to a different region is that some assets may require registration. This requirement may apply to various types of items such as firearms and even pets. Identifying the necessary registration forms and registering the assets before moving to the new region is often advantageous and also expedites the movement of the person's household. However, without having familiarity to the laws and regulations of the new region, identifying assets that need to be registered can be difficult. Moreover, locating the proper registration forms that need to be completed can be quite challenging for the person.